A Hero's Death
by EmeraldEyez1728
Summary: Moody pulled out a photograph for Harry to see. '...Gideon Prewett, it took five Death Eaters to kill him and his brother Fabian, they fought like heroes...' The final battle of Gideon and Fabian Prewett. T for slight language. Dry humor slightly.


**A/N: This has got to be one of the most random things. I got attacked by a plot-bunny, though, so this is what is produced I suppose.**

**You don't really see a lot of Gideon & Fabian Prewett fics so I decided to write one! Yay!**

**Also-not only are these characters completely JK Rowling's, but their personalities are slightly based off of the characters that were role played in a livejournal community-stuckinthe70s.**

**A Hero's Death**

"Fabian, duck!" He did just in time as a lethal curse went shooting past his ear. I felt as though I was in a daze. Nothing seemed clear—nothing ever seemed clear while we were battling. I felt a hand pull me backwards and looked behind me to see Fabian, with a huge gash on his left cheek, focused and vigilant. I heard a giant explosion and realized that the curse that he helped me narrowly avoid just tore off half of a building.

"Pay attention, idiot! That could have been you!" Fabian scolded me as a spell shot out of his wand and narrowly missed a Death Eater.

"Name calling is not helping, Fab," I called back slightly comically, casting a full body bind at the Death Eater.

"Neither is you getting your head blown off!" I heard Fabian say as he dodged the Cruciatus curse.

I jumped to the left, my reflexes and sheer luck saving me from getting killed with a swiftly placed Avada Kedavra curse.

"Just do me a favor—" Fabian ducked as a blue light went whizzing over his head, "—remember what Moody said to us!"

"What? Never to touch and or steal his weird, scary eye again? I think—" I rolled behind a building taking cover, "—I learned my lesson!"

"No," clearly Fab wasn't in the mood for jokes. Beyond me as to why—I mean, sure we were fighting for our lives but why couldn't I have a little fun while doing it? "Constant vigilance, you moron! CONSTANT BLOODY VIGLIANCE!"

"Alright, alright, I got it Fab. What did I bloody say about name-calling?" I glanced over and saw a smile tugging at his lips, but it was quickly wiped off when a curse hit his arm. I jumped out and rounded on the Death Eater that committed the act, swiftly stupefying him. Nobody injured my brother and got away with it.

Fabian looked annoyed. "I had him, you know. I could have taken him."

"Yeah," I returned. "That cut on your arm really looks like you had him." I dodged another curse and rolled back behind the building.

"Pretty Prewett, come out to play," the cackling voice of Bellatrix Black taunted me as she shot a couple of curses at the brick wall that was currently acting as my shield.

"See?" I called to Fabian. "She can call me names. Thanks for the compliment, Bella, but you're not really my type though," I shouted back sarcastically. She laughed maniacally and I took that second to shoot a curse at her, causing her wand arm to break with a satisfying "crack".

'Nice aim," Fab appreciated the sick noise while battling two Death Eaters at once.

"Thanks," I rounded the building corner and stupefied one of the Death Eaters Fabian was fending off and turning around in a full circle, I killed one charging right at me. "Behind you!"

Fabian, without even turning around, aimed his wand over his shoulder and mentally cursed the Death Eater. He screamed and writhed with pain.

"Remind me to ask you to teach me that spell," I told Fabian. He shrugged and jumped backward, allowing a spell to miss him by barley an inch.

"It's not so different from the Cruciatus curse, just a bit more humane."

I turned forward, knowing that no one was behind me. I was slightly surprised. A lot were in front of me…Seven? Eight maybe? Then there were about five on Fabian's side.

"Merlin," I gasped softly. What, do they multiply or something? They must have signaled for backup. Voldemort must have known that we weren't going to go down easily.

I backed up slowly, threateningly pointing my wand at everyone in front of me.

"Let's play a game," Bellatrix leered in front of me. "How much pain can Pretty Prewett handle before he begs for us to kill him? _Crucio_."

The pain was enormous. My reflexes failed me; I was too slow. It felt as though hot knives were piercing every inch of my skin and I screamed out in pain, my eyes watering. Fabian muttered something, turning his wand on Bellatrix and repelling her backwards into a brick building, knocking her unconscious. My body went slightly limp but I knew that I had no time to be in pain. He got me off of the ground roughly and we stood, back to back, surrounded by Death Eaters. There were at least thirteen of them.

I thought, in that moment with Fabian behind me covering my back and raising my wand with a limp arm that was already covered in cuts and gashes inflicted by these bastards, of how we had come to arrive where we were.

When Dumbledore asked us to join the Order we were in our Seventh Year at Hogwarts. I remember that first day meeting with him—we thought that he had caught us from pulling our latest prank (attaching Filibuster's Fireworks to Snape's arse and setting them off. That was a good day. Snape: flying sporadically around the Great Hall until finally going to the middle where the fireworks blew up. Heh. He needed a lot of aloe that day for his buttocks. ). Luckily, though, Dumbledore merely wanted to talk to us about the Order, so our prank went appreciated anonymously by all students who were blessed enough to see it done.

We were one of the first members to join and studied privately under Dumbledore himself. I thought that we were going to live a life of excitement, going on dangerous missions and coming back heroes.

But then, the first battle came—the first mission that we were sent on as teenagers, battling Voldemort's army of scum. And I was scared shitless. The attack was on Diagon Alley and there were so many innocent people killed that day…. We saved all we could, but there were too many of them that day. It opened my eyes to what we would really be facing.

Battle was funny that way, I thought. It could change a person in so many ways—harden them. I was a boy when I joined the Order. I was a man when I came out of that first battle. A changed man from when I was seventeen.

I thought about my girlfriend, Amelia Bones. She hates me going off to war. She's always worrying and I hate to see her worry. I always promise that I'm going to come home safely, but it doesn't seem to matter much to her because we both know deep down that it's not a guarantee, just something that I say to soothe her.

Like always, though, I promised her before I left. "I swear, Melia," I said as I watched her eyes tear. "I'm going to come home."

I was going to propose to her tonight when I got home. I don't think that's going to happen now, though.

I don't think that I'm going to get home.

My free hand went to my pocket and I felt the velvet box that kept the engagement ring in it. It breaks my heart to know that I can't keep my promise to her.

I thought about our older sister, Molly. Molly hated us joining the Order. She hated us going to battle and sent us Howlers that one time that we decided to sneak out of St. Mungo's when we were being treated for battle scars. I thought about our nephews. Bill. Eight year old Bill who looks out for the others and how he and Charlie, who was six years old, decided to send me a Howler after the last attack because "Uncle Gid, you can't die! We won't have equal Quidditch teams if you kick the bucket!".

So great, they only want me around because I even out the Quidditch teams, but I took it as a compliment that they were worried about me. And a semi-insult that Molly sent her boys to do her dirty work because I could hear her in the background yelling at me as well.

Then there was Percy who was always a bit picked on by the others, but nevertheless the most rule-abiding and easiest for Molly to deal with. And of course, the newest editions to the family Fred and George (whom Fabian and I are convinced Molly named after us because, let's face it, they're twins like we are and they do the whole "F and G" thing. Which is good because now I can pass on my G-Christmas-Sweater that Molly always knits me to somebody).

I'm convinced; Fred and George are going to be the pranksters that their Uncles Fabian and Gideon are once they reach Hogwarts.

But standing there, with the thirteen Death Eaters surrounding us, I knew that it would be a miracle for me to live to see them reach their Hogwarts days.

"Gideon?" Fabian asked, looking at the Death Eater ring that had formed around us.

"Mm?" I responded incoherently.

"If I…hold them off, could you Apparate back to headquarters?" Fabians words were strained. I could tell he had been thinking about the same things as I had…his girlfriend, Marlene who was probably worried sick; Molly, Arthur, and our nephews; Little Fred who he would pass on his "F" Christmas Sweater to….

"No," I told him firmly. "I'm not leaving you like this."

"You've got to go. You…you were going to propose to Amelia. You were going to have a family…"

"No," I looked over my shoulder at him. "I'm not leaving without you. I'd only be one half of a twin, then. What good is that?"

"Gid please…"

"Fabian Prewett." And he knew that was the end of the discussion.

It's funny how a few seconds, while you're fearing for your life, can feel like hours. They were coming in at all sides. I pressed my back harder against Fabians and he did the same to me. We were trapped. We knew it.

"Fab?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He said quickly.

My breath was heavy and I felt a sweat coming on, which was burning all the cuts that I had. "Are you with me?" I held out my hand.

"I always am." He clasped his hand in mine and I gave it a quick squeeze.

"Then let's take as many bastards as we can with us."

And that was when it happened. A blur of curses, hexes and jinxes. Flashes of green light coming from both Fabian's and mine's wand tips….

**X-X-X**

Dumbledore presided over the funeral personally. He looked out over the crowd of people. Everyone wearing the same expression—one of deepest grief and loss.

He saw Amelia Bones crying on the shoulder of Marlene McKinnon who was allowing silent tears to fall down her cheeks. Clutched in Amelia's hand was a diamond ring that was found in Gideon's pocket when their bodies were collected.

He saw Molly Weasley absolutely inconsolable, sobbing and leaning on Arthur's shoulder. Her sons Bill, Charlie, Percy all crying silently while Fred and George slept soundly in their strollers. Covering them, were Fabian and Gideon's Christmas sweaters.

He saw all of Gideon and Fabian's friends—Dorcas Meadows, Amos Diggory, Ted Tonks, Lionel Lovegood, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Emmeline Vance, Benjy Fenwick, Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Frank and newly married wife Alice Longbottom,--members of the Order as well came to pay their respects.

"Death is a tragic thing. Something that is happening too often and too soon during these dark times as in the case of these brothers. Gideon and Fabian Prewett were honorable men. Brave, yes, fantastically brave. They never stood down when offered a challenge.

"The Prewett brothers sacrificed themselves for the sake of a greater good. A good that they knew would shine through one day. They fought for that good. They died for that good. The Prewetts will not have died in vain. Remember them. Remember two brothers who were so selfless, so kind, so generous, so brave—remember them. Keep them in mind when you're fearful. Keep them in mind when the right thing to do and the easy thing are two different things. Keep them in mind when you're faced with the most difficult of choices. Keep them in mind when you need help and want to depend on a person close to you. Keep them in mind now more than ever and they will live on in your hearts.

"We are here today to honor these two men. To honor Gideon and Fabian who fought a hero's battle. They came and joined the Order of the Phoenix as boys. They came out of battle as men. They died as heroes."


End file.
